wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Unagi
APPEARANCE Unagi is a sleek and swift dragon. He is mostly RainWing with some SeaWing parts. First off his head resembles a RainWing face; down in his lower jaw on his chin he has those two SeaWing tendril-like things that are a little longer. His body is long and graceful like a RainWing's. His tail coils halfway but isn't fully prehensile and he has the RainWing ruff behind his ears. He has the RainWing venom fangs but are smaller. From his SeaWing side, he has webbed talons and a gilled neck. He has a couple of glow stripes: three below his eyes, on his neck, underbelly, and sides, two on his chin tendrils, four on his tail, three in each leg, and one large one on the middle of his forehead. The spines on his back trail from between his horns all the way to the end of his tail. But the spines are different from a regular SeaWing's. They are specialized spines with the webbing between them not nearly connected completely, giving them a lionfish-like appearance somewhere between a customary RainWing's spines and webbing. He has undeveloped wings which he uses to glide from a short distance but is incapable of flying. But he uses them for steering and propulsion in the water in which he does well in. For color, well, Unagi can change colors but he mostly appears in light orange with multicolors. His scales are light orange with highlights of dark purple and indigo shaded in. His wing arms are orange with the wing membranes light purple with luminescent light blue and green swirls on the undersides of the wings. The spines and ruff are cyan with highlights of orange and purple blended in. His glow stripes are a light white and the webbing on his talons are teal. His horns and claws are black and his eyes are light green. Lastly he wears a bracelet made out of vines that he wears on his left forearm where he carries his blowgun and darts. PERSONALITY Unagi is a spirited and optimistic fellow. He likes to take on the positive side of life and solve problems little by little. He also likes to be comical always trying to turn the frowns of grumpy dragons to a smile. He is also a strong dreamer and believer letting his imagination run wild. But what makes Unagi special is his adventurous and curious demeanor. He always wants to go out and explore the wonders of every tribe learning the ways of each culture and also seeing the most majestic views for his next inspirational painting. His fondness to paint has made his paintings one of the most breathtaking masterpieces. His curiousity for the world never seems to end for him as he is awed for the beauty of nature as far as his eyes can see and is deeply appreciated of every fine detail of the outside. He is also intellect as his brain never seems to stop working as he is always writing and mapping out the fastest routes for his everyday travels. He is quite social. The RainWings are quite all right and don't mind him in the slightest but the other tribes are not always so welcoming except for the SeaWings who are a little reserved upon greeting him. Unagi loves running and climbing in forests where it is dense and he also enjoys swimming in tropical warm waters floating beneath the surface to soak in the warm sunlight. When dragons point him out as a hybrid, he is carefree of what they think. He doesn't usually seem bothered by it although it does bug him of being constantly bullied and not being able to fly due to his wings. He wonders more of his SeaWing heritage since he knows a kernel of knowledge of who his father is. HISTORY Unagi's parents, Firefly and Starburst, had met in Possibility. Firefly, who was a traveling RainWing peddler, had come across Starburst, who was one of the finest architectural designers for Possibility, where they had fallen in love at first sight. Three years later, Unagi was born but only Firefly knew about her newborn son as of the same night Unagi had hatched Starburst had flown off to the Sky Kingdom to help design and build new homes for the homeless SkyWings. Days went by and Starburst never came back which made Firefly decide to take Unagi to the Rainforest Kingdom so he could live and learn the ways of the RainWings. Firefly left with Unagi to the kingdom and Starburst never knew he was a father to his hybrid son in which Firefly swore to herself that Unagi could not find out about his father which left her heartbroken since he never came back. In the rainforest, Unagi grew up amd quickly learned the ways of his RainWing side. He knew he was different from his fellow tribemates as none of the other rainforest dragons had gills or webbing between their talons like he did. This came to question his mother about his differences. He didn't get enough information about his father except for the fact that he was a SeaWing and Unagi was a hybrid. Unagi wished to learn more about his father but his mother refused to speak of him more. When Unagi turned four, he grew curious to explore the rainforest a little more than he knew. He would start to go beyond the villages and would come across beautiful sightings. This often got him in trouble as Firefly didn't want him wandering off in his own. Unagi quickly grew more and more curious about knowing about the other tribes and wished to travel across Pyrrhia to explore. He developed a likeness of art and would spend most of his time painting things that inspired him. When Unagi turned seven, he met Hazel, a female scavenger, while on a trip to the banyan tree where he felt a lot more free and felt that he could do whatever he wanted. There, he found the scavenger who was wounded from a leg and extremely exhausted. He took pity for her and decided to nourish her. It took a lot of tries and patience for the scavenger to feel safe in his presence but she quickly adapted and soon after became Unagi's lifelong companion in which he named her Hazel since she had a thing for hazelnuts and he would protect her from danger. Later on in his life, he met Ginkgo, a female RainWing, and Starjumper, a male NightWing, in school and became close friends. Finally when the young hybrid turned nine, Unagi decided to leave his home to start his travels around Pyrrhia. At first, Firefly didn't roll along with her son's idea but later decided that he was old enough to fend for himself and let him go. Unagi said his goodbyes to his mother, friends, and other dragons and set off with his travel satchel and Hazel. During his travels, Unagi normally would travel by foot since he could not fly. It took several days to reach the destinations and when he reached the place he would be exhausted. Unagi learned the cultures of each tribe he went to, from the deserts of the SandWings to the muddy swamps of the MudWings. He still had to figure out how he would get to the Ice Kingdom safely to learn their culture. He loved the places that each kingdom offered and he would paint them to remember them. During his expedition to the Sky Kingdom he came across a malevolent and insane SkyWing who thought Unagi would add an extra 'shine' to his collection of hybrids. Unagi found out that the SkyWing, like Burn, loved to collect odd things (hybrids of different tribes) and would kill and stuff them and would put them in display cases. Unagi barely had managed to save himself and Hazel from near death. The SkyWing, to Unagi, came to be known as the Hybrid Hunter. Unagi still had longed to know his father so he went to the Kingdom of the Sea in hopes of meeting his father but was unsuccessful. During his trip to Possibility and upon arriving, he felt deja vu and felt like he had been to the place before but couldn't quite figure out why the place looked familiar since he had been a newborn dragonet who had only been born there but he didn't know that. During his stay, Unagi would often visit the library. He found scrolls about the Lost Continent. He became awed with the fact that there was another continent beyond Pyrrhia that had never-before-seen dragons. At that point, he decided to find ways to get there so he could meet and learn more about the mysterious tribes and paint whatever wonders were hidden so he could take them back to Pyrrhia and show and storytell to the dragons about his travels to Pantala. Sadly none of the Possibility dragons knew a lot about Pantala and they said that they didn't think that none of the Pyrrhian dragons had ever even been there since no one knew how to get there. Unagi, on the other talon, had read about one dragon who had possibly been to Pantala which was a NightWing named Clearsight. Inspired, he felt like he would be the first hybrid to ever reach the Lost Continent. He felt confident that somehow he would be able to find a way to travel there and so he set off with Hazel to begin his journey. ABILITIES Beginning with his RainWing side, Unagi can change and camouflage his scales without any specific color limitations. The only thing he cannot camouflage or change is the webbing on his talons or his spines. However because he is of mixed blood, it takes a lot more concentration than usual. He has a tail that curls half way but is not fully prehensile. He can still climb trees or hang down from it but sometimes will lose grip and crash down on the ground below. Unagi's venom works differently from the common RainWing's. Since he has small venom fangs, he cannot spit out the poison but instead must inject it- meaning he must bite the victim in order to inject the venom. But the venom is weak enough to not be able to kill a victim but leads to numbness and paralysis which leaves the victim unable to use that specific body part no more. Furthermore, Unagi's venom glands are small and can only use it at least twice a day since he only has a small amount. From the SeaWing side, Unagi can cause his glow stripes to light up to any patterns, stripes, or spots but will never be able to talk in Aquatic. He can swim well enough using his short wings to propel himself a lot faster in water and can breathe underwater though can only do so for half an hour. Unagi is a good fighter commonly being able to dodge blows with ease. However he is stuck on land all the time due to his inability to fly and makes him an easy target for dragons who hold a grudge. Often he carries his blowgun with darts just in case he ever comes across enemies. RELATIONSHIPS FIREFLY: Firefly raised Unagi his entire life since Starburst disappeared. Unagi cherishes and loves his mother with his heart. Just like any child with his parents, Unagi at times disliked the fact that Firefly forbid him to go beyond the villages in his own as he found it as unfair. He loved sticking by her side and is eager to visit her often. STARBURST: Since he never knew his father, Unagi only holds curiosity to know more about him and wishes that one day they will encounter one another. HAZEL: Unagi is fond and loyal to his scavenger companion. He is extremely protective of her and hates when dragons mistake her for food. He finds her kind as intelligent and wise and will listen to her when he needs help solving the most difficult situations. He always carries a tiny sack of fruit and water for Hazel. GINKGO: Unagi finds his RainWing friend interesting and nice and a good listener (at times). He loves showing her new things and making her smile. Ginkgo admires Unagi's fine paintings and he sometimes paints for her. Unbeknownst to Unagi, Ginkgo has a crush on him but is good at hiding it. STARJUMPER: Unagi is neutral towards the NightWing. Like Ginkgo, he met Starjumper in school and learned that he was a smart dragon knowing everything and could get quite annoying with his lectures. Starjumper has a humorous side and Unagi loves that side of his friend the most and appreciates it whenever Starjumper defends him from bullies. THE HYBRID HUNTER: Unagi has enormous hatred and fear towards the bloodthirsty SkyWing. He tends to have nightmares of himself waking up stuffed inside a display case alongside the rest of the hybrids. Unagi only hopes to never see the Hybrid Hunter again but knows it is very possible he might. GALLERY Unagi-eowyn of rohan12-sapphirewhispers (-pixlr4life).jpg|By Sapphire Whispers��|link=By Sapphire whispers�� R3.jpeg|By Pearl336!!�� Unagibyzephyr-backgroundfrompixabay.jpg|By Zephyr-the-kraken008! Thanks again!�� Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonets